About Last Night
by EllieLover19
Summary: After a wild party, the most unlikely people find themselves in strange and awkawrd predicaments without any recollection of what happened the night before. Can they put the pieces together? Set in a weird post Season 7 Universe.
1. Palex?

**Chapter One: Palex? **

_It started with a party._

_The morning after brought to light two drunken hook-ups; a stolen car; an accidentally sold house and a suitcase filled with money. _

_Oh, and everyone involved, doesn't remember a thing from the previous night. _

_Hmm…_

Alex awoke with a thrashing headache; she hated hangovers. It had been years since she actually had one, but she never forgot what they felt like.

Hell.

Every little thing that made a sound in the room, pounded in her head. Her body felt numb, her stomach torn inside out. The thought of even opening her eyes fully caused an even harsher migraine.

Yep, this was a hangover. She remembered them well.

The only thing she didn't remember was where she was, or how she got there. She just knew there was a bed, a comfy bed, with a lot of sheets and pillows.

Vegas was the first thought, her not really knowing anyone who had the alcohol to cause this bad of a hangover; but then again, what the hell would she be doing in Vegas?

There could've been a party, a party gone out of hand.

Before she could figure out anything, she had to at least sit up to see if her surroundings were at all familiar. Alex managed the strength to pull herself up in the bed; she groaned at how weak she felt…and how nude?

Alex peaked under the covers that surrounded her; she was definitely lacking clothes.

"Great," she muttered, lightly brushing a hand through her hair.

With what she could make out, the bedroom didn't look familiar at all. The walls were painted gray, a dresser stood a few feet away from the bed and a stereo system sat in one of the corners. Nothing. Nothing was familiar…or that clear.

Suddenly, the heap of blankets beside her began to rustle. Movement was going on.

"Oh no," Alex whispered. Putting two-and-two together when she remembered she was naked. "Crap. Crap. Crap." She panicked, her aching body suddenly shaking.

She didn't want to, but she knew she had to look over to see who it was.

She had to.

Sooner or later they'd come face-to-face; Alex was too hungover and weak to move out of bed.

Alex winced looking over the blankets, preparing for the worst to be discovered.

"Oh my god,"

Sure enough.

"Alex?" the other person said, apparently awake as well and just as curious.

"P-Peter?"

They looked at each other, wide-eyed, jaws nearly dropped to the mattress.

"Oh my-"Alex started. The sudden urge to hurl came upon her. "Oh god-" she leaned over her side of the bed and let it out. Chunks and all.

The sound of it made Peter want to…

He didn't bother to move. He puked right in the blankets.

…

**Note: Always wanted to do one of these "misshaped" party fics for the longest time but never really started on one. Tell me what you think of that pairing. **


	2. The Suitcase

**Chapter Two: The Suitcase **

Toby just knew there was a red couch in an empty room; not much else. A half empty bottle of vodka was grasped in his hand.

Luckily he was fully clothed, because for a moment he felt violated. No sinful acts seemed to have been taken upon him; so maybe that was a good thing. Maybe he was just drunk, in a room, on a couch, with a suitcase. And for some reason, Marco del Rossi clutched on to the handle of it, sleep; snoring in fact.

"Marco," Toby whispered, setting aside the bottle. He'd never been drunk, but he knew after the consumption of large amounts of alcohol a hangover usually followed. It hadn't completely kicked in yet, there was a little migraine (nothing major), he wanted to keep it that way.

"Marco." Toby called again, nudging the boy.

He grunted.

"Please, Please Elle, not now. I feel like crap." Marco sighed.

"It's not Ellie, It's Toby."

"Wh-What?" Marco opened his eyes a little. "Toby," he breathed, lifting his head up from one of the pillow cushions. A trail of drool followed from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, hey." Toby waved. "It's me."

"We didn't sleep together did we?" Marco asked, opening his eyes a little wider.

"By the looks of it, no. We both have our clothes on."

"Oh thank god," Marco said in relief. "I mean…"

"Don't, it's fine. I'm very relieved myself."

"Where are we?" Marco looked around the room, managing to pull himself up a little more on the couch.

"No idea, I just know you're holding on pretty tight to that suitcase."

"Suitcase?"

"Yeah," Toby nodded to the handle Marco had his fist clutched around.

"Oh, this." Marco set up on the couch. "Ouch," he winced, his back cracked a little.

"Are you okay?"

"Just feel a little…ouched." Marco placed the suitcase in his lap. Whatever was in it sure was beefy. He looked to Toby. "It's heavy. Should-should we open it?"

"It might explain why we're here."

"Yeah, yeah. Good point." Marco hesitantly clicked the latches of the case. He turned it to a point where he and Toby could view it's contents.

Marco slowly opened the suitcase.

"Oh. My. God." He and Toby said wide-eyed.

Stacks-upon-stacks of cash lay in the suitcase. Benjamins-upon-Benjamins. It was as if a golden shimmer ignited the two boys' eyes once the case was open.

"Toby." Marco said.

"Yeah," Toby's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Do you see what-"'

"Yeah, I do."

"Can you believe this?"

A knock echoed throughout the room. Marco and Toby were jolted out of their trances.

There was no door visible.

"OPEN UP! IT'S THE POLICE!" a voice called.

Marco and Toby looked at each other.

"Uh oh."

…


	3. The Rings and The Jeep

**Chapter Three: The Rings and The Jeep**

If you were to tell Jay Hogart a week ago that he got so wasted that he ended up in the back of a jeep without clothes on, he'd figured that it was just a regular Saturday night after the break-up with Manny.

If you were to tell him that a girl was in the back with him, lacking clothes as well, he'd think she was one of the countless girls he hoped would take his mind off of Manny.

If you told him that girl was Ellie Nash…

She laid her head on his bare chest, sleep. He nearly jumped when he got a better view of who it was.

_How the hell_, was all he could think. Being in a strange jeep; clearly hungover, and apparently, Ellie Nash's new sex slave.

By the looks of things, the jeep was in a parking garage; a dark parking garage (thankfully). As bad as he felt, he was glad to wake up without the sun shinning in his face; he was just as glad to have not been seen by any cops or "good, wholesome" citizens who may've reported them. Hopefully.

First thing's first, though. He had to wake Ellie up and sort some things out.

"Nash," he poked her on the shoulder. "Nash."

"Nah…muh.." she did a half-mumbled, half-sigh thing.

"Ellie, wake up." He shook her slightly.

"What?" she wined. "I don't feel like it."

"No. Ellie open your eyes and look at me."

"Yeah, Yeah. I see you." she moaned.

"No. Seriously. Open your eyes very wide and look at me."

"Fine, fine." It took her a moment do so. She seemed just as hungover as he did.

The girl brushed aside some messy red locks from her face.

She opened her eyes slightly and looked up.

Once she caught a glimpse of who she was supposed to look at, they opened fully in shock.

"Oh God." She said. She looked under the jacket that covered her body. "Oh God. She looked back up at Jay. "Oh God."

"Yeah," Jay nodded.

"What the hell!" Ellie pushed herself off the boy, keeping the jacket close to her chest. "When did we-" she winced. "Got up too fast. When did we…were we drunk?"

"That's what I'm guessing."

"And we-"

"Had sex? Yeah, I'm guessing that too."

"Oh my god," Ellie shamefully put her face in her hands, supporting the jacket around her with her arms. "I can't believe this, I can't believe-" her eyes fell on something. Something on her hand.

Jay looked.

It was a ring.

A wedding ring.

"Oh my god." Ellie whimpered.

Jay held up his hand.

"Um…" he said. Ellie looked at him.

There, the almost identical ring, on his finger.

"No, no, no." Ellie panicked. "We're not, we're not, we're not,"

"A hey guys!" a muffled voice came from the trunk of the jeep. "Can you get me out of here?"

Ellie recognized the voice.

"Danny?"

…


	4. Demolished

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF!!!" Alex had the boy pinned to the wall.

"Wh-Wh-" Peter shook.

"Getting me drunk? Sleeping with me? You spiked my drink didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I sure didn't wake up next to you naked willingly. What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Peter protested. "At least… I don't think I did."

Alex raised a fist. Peter flinched, holding up his hands to protect his face.

"No, no, no. Please." He begged. "To tell you the truth, I don't remember a thing from last night. I don't even know where we are."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I don't know, because I'm equally as hungover as you are and I woke up puking just like you did."

Alex stared at him for a moment. She was well aware of how convincing Peter could be, how manipulative.

But she wasn't stupid, she could spot someone like him a mile away; and with the signals she was picking up…it was likely that he was telling the truth.

His breath wreaked of boos and he had that dazed look on his face most drunks had when they awoke with a killer hangover. Alex didn't want to believe it, but he_ was_ being honest with her.

She lowered her fist, Peter lowered his hands.

"Thank you," he said relieved. Alex let go of his shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know where we are?"

"Well…this room, it doesn't look familiar and last night… it just… it just doesn't register. Yah know?"

"Yeah. I'm actually kinda scared…mostly because I think we slept together, but…ew. Look, let's just find a bathroom and get cleaned up and dressed. We'll figure things out afterwards."

"Cool," Peter nodded.

"Okay." Alex walked off. She began looking for some sign of clothing in the room. "Oh, and don't go looking at my ass; just because I don't have clothes on doesn't mean you get a free for all eye buffet."

"What? Looking at your ass is far from my mind, I'm just trying to see if I can remember anything from last night."

Peter was totally checking out her ass.

…

Manny, Jane, and Griffin were perhaps the only ones who were somewhere familiar; the old apartment Ellie, Marco and Paige shared; unfortunately they too were fuzzy on the events that occurred the previous night.

Griffin and Manny were cuddled up on the couch; Jane and about 20 other people were sprawled out across the living room floor.

It took just one ring from the phone to wake them all up. Sighs and moans of despair and pain flew around the room.

"Can somebody get that," one of Jane's floor buddies sighed.

"I would, but I don't think I can move." someone else said.

It didn't go unnoticed by Manny that she was sleeping in the arms of someone she barely knew, in fact, she welcomed it. For some reason, this thing, her and Griffin, seemed right. It might've been a little too quick to judge, but last night, despite the fact that she barely remembered a thing, it seemed as though they made a connection. Like them being together was supposed to be right.

Apparently, Griffin didn't feel the same.

"What the hell?" he said, pushing himself away from her. "How did we-"

"Hello?" someone drowsily answered the phone. It was Jane. "Yeah." She nodded, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Yep…I guess, sure…Okay….Alright…Bye." Jane hung up the phone.

She went back to her spot on the floor.

"Who was that?" Griffin asked the sleepy girl.

"Oh, some guys are coming by in like half an hour to demolish the place or something," Jane yawned.

"Oh… Wait…WHAT!!!"

…

**Note: Okay the last part might've been a little weak, but I'm gonna try to explain things the best I can in that situation. Realistic or not. **


	5. Playing Around

"Open up, it's the police." The knock came again.

Marco and Toby fumbled off the couch.

"What do we do?" Toby panicked.

"I don't know; if they're looking for this suitcase things kinda point to us."

"Well, we could tell them what happened; how we don't remember."

"Toby, you're not of drinking age and I would be in deep crap if they thought I gave you alcohol. Besides, I'm sure they've heard the '_I don't remember_' excuse before."

"We're giving you 10 seconds!" the voice came.

"Marco?"

"We leave the cash and-"

A loud crash echoed above.

"That wasn't ten seconds," Toby whimpered.

After a thud or two, footsteps began blundering down closer to Marco and Toby. Now fully awake and aware, Marco realized there was an archway leading into the room; which was probably the route the cops were taking to get to them. He and Toby wouldn't have time to get out the window on the other side of the room.

Toby huddled close to Marco as the footsteps grew louder and louder. Any minute, someone would walk through that archway and bust them. The suitcase of cash lay open on the floor.

"Hey!" a gruff and stern voice called.

"Marco," Toby girlishly whimpered one last time.

Marco raised his hands in surrender as he looked dead on at the entrance, ready for guns to be pointed at him and the boy next to him.

To his surprise, however, two grizzly-like, tattooed biker guys came into view.

"Huh?" Marco said, shocked but still scared.

"You've got something of ours." One of them said.

He glared straight at Marco.

…

Jay slipped on his jeans and got out the jeep, leaving an ashamed Ellie to grieve in the backseat.

"Can you get me out!" Danny knocked from the trunk.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'" Jay assured him. He began searching his pockets to see if he had the keys; they were in one of the back pockets.

He put the appropriate key in the hole and turned it, the trunk popped open.

Sure enough, Danny Van Zandt hopped out; his clothes and hair a mess.

"Thanks," he said.

"Yeah, so what happened?"

"What?"

"What happened? How'd you end up in the trunk?"

"Um…I don't remember."

"Bull!" Jay snatched up the collar of Danny's shirt and pinned him to the jeep. "Now, tell me what happened before I smash your face in."

"I-"

"Excuse me," came a voice. It was a cop, he held up a flashlight to Jay and Danny's face. "There a problem here?" he asked.

"No sir," Jay said, squinting from the bright light being shown in his face He loosened up on Danny's shirt. "We're just…playing around…sir."

"Playing around? In a parking garage in Vegas?" The officer looked at them strangely, lowering his flashlight

"Well sir, we…I'm sorry, did you say Vegas?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"VEGAS?"

Ellie shouted from the jeep.

Jay, Danny and the officer jumped.

…


	6. Wild Time

"W-We had no idea. Honestly. W-We just, just woke up." Marco felt his knees buckle; his body trembled with fear as the biker guys slowly approached him and Toby. Psycho-killery looks glued on their circular faces.

"Y-you guys don't very much look like police officers." Toby murmured. Marco nudged him with his elbow.

"Pardon…him." Marco said. He began inching back a little as the two guys came closer and closer to him and Toby.

"Please, please don't kill us." Toby begged. He was pretty sure he had just pissed his pants.

One step, two steps, three steps. The tall and round biker guys came face-to-face with Marco and Toby.

"Please." Toby cried.

The two men just stood there, staring at them; as if at any moment they'd plunge their huge fists into Marco and Toby's faces.

However, smiles slowly arose on their red cheeks. Pretty soon, one pulled Marco into a bear hug, scrubbing his leather-gloved fist into his scalp. The other picked up Toby and squeezed him tight.

"You guys are a trip." The one who had Marco chuckled. "Knew ya'll would fall for the police bit upstairs."

"Um…okay," Marco muttered. "Can-can you let go…I have to breathe."

"Oh, sorry Marcio." The man let him go. Toby was released after two more squeezes from his "friend".

"It's Marco." The disgruntled boy corrected, giving the tall guy a look.

"Huh, it wasn't last night."

"Last night? What exactly happened last night?"

"Oh, the four of us had a wild, wild time."

"We did?"

…

"DEMOLISHED! What the hell does that mean?" Griffin jumped off the couch.

"I don't know. Demolished, I guess." Jane yawned, slowly reclosing her eyes.

"No, no, don't go to sleep." Griffin kneeled down and began nudging her. "What exactly did the guy say?"

"Uh…something about putting out a warrant for the house to be torn down. I don't know."

"This is campus property, they can't tear it down."

"Well they are so…" Jane opened her eyes wide. "Did I say someone was gonna tear the house down?"

"Yes." A now annoyed Griffin responded.

"Oh my god we have to get out of here."

"Jane, please, work with me. What did the guy say?"

"He didn't say much…he just, he just said him and his crew would be over in a half an hour."

"Was it a legitimate number?

"I don't know, I didn't look-" Jane began massaging her temples. "Was I drinking last night?"

"Jane-" Griffin started.

"Hey Guys! Guys" A short, bushy haired boy rushed into the living, nearly tumbling over one of the slumbering house guests.

"Derek?" Manny said from the couch.

"Something's going on!" Derek panicked.

"Derek, please, your volume." Jane flinched, continuing to rub her temples.

"Is it about the house?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah. Look out the window."

Griffin stood from his spot next to Jane and went to the wide window above the couch; Manny joined his side. They pulled back the blinds and looked out.

Some sort of plastic material blocked their view of outside. It hadn't occurred to Griffin that no sun had shown through the room.

"What the hell is that?" Griffin left the couch window and ran into the dinning room. He looked out another window. The same plastic-like material covered his view.

"All the windows are blocked with that stuff," Derek came into the dinning room.

"What about the door-"

"**ATTENTION TO ALL INSIDE THIS COMPEX,**" a speakerphoned voice echoed from outside. **"YOU ARE CURRENTLY BEING HELD QUARANTINED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE." **

…

**Note: Decided to change the Griffin, Manny, and Jane storyline up a bit. And sorry for the looooooong delay. This fic is not dead.**


	7. The Ticket

Well the room had a bathroom, that was good; fully equipped with a shower and a toilet…also good. Alex and Peter took turns showering; Alex had gone first while Peter tried to find any clothing he wore the night before. Alex found a pair of jeans and a green, silk vest she remembered belonged to her. Peter was only able to find some plaid boxers and a long sleeved checkered shirt. He laid them aside as he waited for Alex to come out the bathroom.

Alex emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, minus shoes…both of them forgot shoes. When she saw Peter still hadn't covered himself up, she winced in disgust at his naked body.

"Dude, put some freakin' clothes on." She covered her eyes.

"Well, I only found boxers and a shirt,"

"Just put them on!" Alex demanded.

"Fine, fine," Peter grabbed the shirt and boxers." Lemme shower first," he scurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Alex tried hard to push the memory of Peter's crotch and bare ass out of her head; it was hard to do giving the predicament both of them were in.

_Oh god, what if we had sex? _Alex thought for what seemed like the millionth time after she found the boy next to her in bed. _He'll hold it against me, and I'll likely resort to suicide…oh god, what if we had sex?_

Alex attempted to take her mind off the situation by looking for shoes. She frantically searched around the room, hoping the quicker she found her shoes, the quicker she could leave. Alex heard the shower faucet turn on as she reached a hand under the bed, looking for any sign of foot wear. However, she found a bundle, a bundle that felt like denim. She pulled it from under the bed and held it up. It was a pair of jeans.

"Peter! I found your pa-" Alex's eyes fell upon a piece of paper sticking out of one of the front pockets. Alex snatched it from its denim holder and found that it had words on the opposite side. She began to read.

"_Here's your ticket! Enjoy a wild and erotic-filled night here at the Pleasure Spa. Remember, no strings, just benefits_." A huge knot formed in the girl's stomach, raged seared through every part of her, she felt the sudden need to punch something.

She and Peter were at a Whorehouse.

…

Ellie questionably shouting "Vegas" in the back of a jeep, naked and hungover didn't help at all with convincing the officer that nothing was wrong.

The mysterious jeep looked familiar to the officer and it turned out it was reported stolen; which got Jay, Ellie and Danny a one way ticket to the nearest jail.

"Well, this day is getting off to a perfect start." Ellie folded her arms and leaned against the wall by the bench. "I wake up naked and possibly married to Jay Hogart in a jeep. Danny Van Zandt is locked in the trunk of the jeep, and…oh the jeep was stolen. Now we're in jail."

"I swear I didn't steal it," Jay sighed, annoyed with the sarcasm in the redhead's voice. He lay on the bench of the jail cell with his cap placed over his face.

"It's kinda hard for me to believe that."

"Well, it's been kind of annoying to hear you bitch and complain about everything." Jay peeked out from under his cap.

"Just because YOU'VE been in jail tons of times, doesn't mean the people around who HAVEN't are supposed be_ zen_!"

"Guys, chill!" Danny butt-in. "Going at each other's throats isn't gonna make this better. We should just wait and see what the officer says. Maybe he'll let us go."

"I doubt it. The jeep wasn't are's, and we don't remember a thing from last night." Ellie said. "Besides, that guy knew we were hungover; that's definitely gonna play some part in this."

"Well-" Danny started.

"Wait," Jay interrupted, removing his cap from his face and sitting up on the bench. "_We_ are hungover," Jay signaled to himself and Ellie. "But Van Zandt here seems pretty clear headed. As a matter of fact, I haven't smelled a hint of alcohol on your breath."

"Well… I…uh," a panicked expression sprung onto Danny's face, he found himself inching back from the two.

"Van Zandt?" Jay stood from the bench and slowly walked to Danny. "Do you remember something from last night?"

…


End file.
